This invention relates to a method of maufacturing a superconducting pattern by light irradiation.
There have been known the use of matallic materials such as Nb.sub.3 Ge, with which it is possible to wind a coil to form a superconducting magnet having a high Tc since a metallic material has a high ductility and malleability. On the other hand, such a metallic material requires the use of liquid helium when operated in superconduction. In recent years, superconducting ceramics are attracting interest of researchers which have a high Tc.
However, such superconducting ceramics are fragile because of low ductility and malleability so that it is entirely impossible to form a superconducting coil with a wire made of such superconducting ceramics.